The technique of drilling outwardly from an essentially vertical primary wellbore at least one essentially horizontal drainhole wellbore out into a subterranean geologic formation to produce therefrom desirable fluids such as natural gas, oil, and the like is known in the art.
This invention relates to the drainhole drilling technique and, more particularly, to the completion of the drainhole after it is drilled using hydraulic fracturing procedures. The fracturing procedures known in the art have been modified in a novel manner in accordance with this invention to take unique advantage of the drainhole wellbore situation.